Saving Grace
by Queen of Loopholes
Summary: You are my saving grace. HGSS drabbles based on prompts.
1. 040

040. Good Riddance

_Good riddance_, she thought as she wiped her cheeks clear of the tears she had shed.

Honestly, she didn't know what she had been thinking for over a year. She must have been under some kind of spell. At least she finally woke up.

Except, that didn't make her feel any better. In fact, she felt much worse.

Hermione bit back a sob and buried her face into her pillow. When she did so, however, she realized how much it smelled like _him_. She grabbed the offending object and tossed it across the room.

"I would appreciate it if you did not destroy the house. I'm quite fond of it."

She sat up quickly and looked behind her, surprised to see him standing in the doorway. _And here I am, looking like a mess_. "What do you want?" She asked, hoping that the rudeness in her voice would distract him from her red nose and tear-stained cheeks.

"To apologize," he replied softly, taking a few steps toward the bed.

"You're an insufferable prat, Severus."

"I take it then that you forgive me?"

Snape cleverly dodged another pillow and chuckled, closing the distance between him and the bed.

A/N: I got the prompts from a table I found on LiveJournal a long time ago. I don't remember who I got it from, but I due owe them for the prompts. JKR owns the characters.


	2. 001

001. Crash

He hadn't been doing well since after the snake bite.

In fact, things had gotten progressively worse in the years following Voldemort's demise.

Tonight, he passed out in the kitchen while making her dinner in bed. She had heard the crash of the frying pan hitting the floor and scurried out of their bed to make sure he was okay.

She didn't bother taking him to St. Mungo's. Instead, she took care of him herself for the three days he was laid up in bed.

"Hermione, why do you stay with me?" He murmured when he was feeling much better.

She looked up from her book, seemingly surprised that he would ask her such a thing. "Because I love you."

"Even though I'm dying?"

The verbalization of his prognosis shook her to the core. She tried not to show it, but she could see the guilt already masking his face.

"I'm sorry. It's just…"

"Whatever happens, Severus," she began softly, looking him straight in the eye. "Happens. And I intend to stay with you for as long as possible. In the meantime, you're just going to have to deal with the fact that you're stuck with me." She smiled and curled up beside him.

"I don't deserve you," he whispered into her hair, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

A/N: I'm a day late in posting this. I'm hoping to post one every week. I'm also hoping to find a beta to help me out. So if there's anyone willing, please let me know!

Thanks to notwritten and mikesh for the reviews! I really appreciate it since this is my first try at writing a HG/SS pairing.


	3. 076

076. Letters

Her brief teaching position had taken her away from him. He became withdrawn and increasingly more miserable to deal with, as an unfortunate Harry found out when he attempted to fulfill the promise he had made to her. Snape didn't hesitate to remind Harry that he didn't need to be looked after; that he could very well take care of himself.

The letters began to arrive shortly after Harry's visit.

The first one scolded him for his behavior and threatened him to apologize or else deal with her when she got home.

The second one was much kinder (Potter must have been keeping in contact with her as well) and she expressed how much she missed him.

The letters continued, each of them letting Severus know how much she missed him.

The last letter was confusing. It was only one short phrase. _Turn around._

He became much more fond of letter writing than he had been before.

A/N: Keep the reviews coming. I love getting them. =)


	4. 066

066. July

She looked beautiful.

She would probably hit him for that. Or worse, hex him. It was insanely hot and humid. The windows were wide open, but there was no breeze blowing through the spacious apartment. It was the middle of July and an awful heatwave had swept through London.

She was sprawled on the bed, a fan blowing in her direction. She was wearing tiny shorts and a barely-there tank-top, her semi-bushy brown hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. A few strands had escaped from their binding and were sticking to her forehead and cheeks. Sweat glistened off her skin and it found it hard to keep his eyes off her.

"What are you looking at?"

Severus let a smirk spread across his lips. "You."

"Well stop. It's making me hot."

"Something we have in common," he said before joining her on the bed.

"Don't even think about it Severus."

A/N: I'm hoping that if these drabbles go well, I might try a longer HG/SS fanfic. Any opinions or thoughts on that?

And, as always, thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming!


	5. 017

017. Naked

They laid together in the dark, their naked bodies covered by the sheets on his bed. Her fingers were tracing the scars on his body. She knew that there was a story for each other, but didn't want to ruin the silent moment they were in.

She had been surprised at her actions tonight. She had been the pursuer, the aggressor, when usually she was the one being pursued. He had been hesitant. The age difference constantly worried him. She reassured, soothed, seduced. It empowered her almost, knowing that she could be that way.

"Granger, you are supposed to be enjoying the moment, not ruining it with your loud thoughts."


	6. 091

091. Ring

She had found the ring when she was doing her spring cleaning. What surprised her the most was that she had never thought that he would consider taking their relationship that far. Marriage? He constantly hinted that he would be lucky to live long enough to see a new year.

But here they were, almost 4 years since Voldemort's defeat at Hogwarts. The ring signified more to her than just his willingness to commit to her. It also told her that he was optimistic and confident that he would live long enough to enjoy a wonderful, _married_ life with her.

She had purposely left the ring out in the open so that he would see it when he came home.

"Granger, did you go through my things today?"

"I was cleaning, Severus. I was hardly snooping, as you seem to imply."

"Then what is this doing out of its hiding place?" He questioned, holding up the black box which contained the ring inside.

Hermione scoffed, not bothering to lift her gaze up from the book she was reading. "Your bookcase was hardly a hiding place, darling."

"What were you doing with my bookcase?"

"We were making mad, passionate love," she responded sarcastically, glancing up to shoot him an exasperated look. "It was dusty, Severus. Honestly, you should take better care of your things."

He was silent for a few moments and she silently squirmed in the armchair she was sitting in.

"Well, what do you think?"

She pursed her lips together and raised an eyebrow. "Think about what?"

Annoyance flashed briefly on his face and she could see the blush starting to creep up from his neck. "Bloody hell, Hermione. What do you think?"

"Perhaps I want to hear the right words."

The color quickly drained from his face, a look of pure fear on his face now. "Wh—what do you mean by _the right words_? You aren't actually suggesting--"

"Yes. I am." She closed the book and tossed it to the side. "If you plan on asking me to marry you, Severus, I would _hope_ that you would do it the right way."

"You can't possibly be serious." He took a few long strides toward her. "All this over a ring?"

"No," she replied, a bit hurt at his question. "You should know that this is about more than the ring."

His features softened and he knelt down in front of her. "I apologize, Hermione. I know that this means more to you." He reached over and took her hands into his own. "Would you, Hermione Granger, do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?"

She smiled wide and slid off the armchair, directly into his arms. "Absolutely."

A/N: Extra long chapter for you guys. I apologize for the delay, but I re-installed Windows XP on my desktop. So naturally I lost my files. I did make a back-up, but that was lost as well. =( So I start from scratch. I do hope you like this. I'm a bit rusty.


End file.
